A Break from the Usual
by littleleaf89
Summary: What do you do on February the 14th if you're a 17 year old girl who finally has come to lead a normal life? Spend it with the one you love most of course


A little one-shot for Valentine's Day I wrote in between to learning session. Not very good and rather short but I still hope you have fun reading it.

* * *

As the bell finally rang the end of the day a loud sigh passed round the class as everybody threw down their pens , some in defeat, some in relief and some simply happy that the test was finally over.

'History's a bitch' Makoto thought, or rather their history teacher was a bitch for putting up questions on the tiniest detail he surely knew nobody would bother to recall. Well, nobody except Ami, Makoto thought, as her friend came down the aisle between the desks to collect the test papers from each desk in her row and stopped next to her.

"How was it?" Ami asked as she reached for Makoto's paper. Makoto picked it up for her and held it out.

"Pretty okay, I guess. I'm sure I passed, maybe even above average."

"Good to hear!"

Ami beamed at Makoto, and she smiled back happily, but the both became more sober the instant they looked over to Usagi's desk where she was loudly complaining about her miserable performance. Minako was already at her side, trying her best to console her, or at least quiet her down.

As on cue Makoto and Ami shook their heads, some things were seemingly never going to change. They handed the papers to the teacher, grabbed their bags and went to join Minako at her princess' side.

"Come Usagi, you'll do better on your next exam. We should get going, if don't want to meet up late with Rei."

Usagi only groaned at the prospect of their next test, but she got up from her desk and took her bag, while Makoto just smiled at how cute Ami's level-headedness could be.

On the way to the shrine Ami's admonishment that they should not be late, was forgotten rather quickly when they cut in the mall to escape the cold February wind, for Usagi's attention was at once captured by the overwhelming mass of pink decoration heralding Valentine's Day.

"Oh look! Soooo cute!" the princess squealed as she glued her face to a window, where she she soon was joined by Minako. Together the two gushed over every second item on display, each frillier and sillier than the one before it seemed to Makoto.

Makoto was intent on not becoming round up in any valentine activities. When, in the years before she had tried to get a date for the day, making a guy she thought she might fancy chocolate, it had always left her disappointed in the end.

This year, she had decided she wouldn't even bother, she was simply going to enjoy her life as a normal high school student. As strenuous as her teenage years had been with saving the world, passing classes and everything, Makoto thought she really deserved it to enjoy her last year of school without any trouble.

"Going through the mall seems not to have been the best idea..." Ami sighed next to her as she checked her watch for the fifth time. "Yeah..."Makoto muttered, but her eyes, against her will had been caught.

While Ami was eyeing their two blond friends impatiently, who were at the moment discussing whether Usagi ought to use her savings to buy a hideous pink plush monstrosity of a bear for Mamoru or if her undying, destined love was enough of a gift, Makoto found herself walking into the opposite shop straight to the chocolate truffles. Despite all her determination she couldn't help herself looking a bit longingly at the sweet displays. This would be the first time since she had been twelve that she would not make any chocolate, or maybe she could...

A quick look behind her told Makoto that Ami had, somehow, managed to ease Minako and Usagi from the shop window and she hurried over quickly to join her friends, with an idea forming in her mind.

At the top of the stairs to the shrine the wind blew even stronger than down in the streets and the girls, though slightly out of breath from the climb, hurried to the front door. As soon as they had stepped into the warmth of the reception area, Rei, a stern look on her face, appeared from the left wing of the shrine.

"The tea has gone cold." she informed her friends tartly as they slipped out of their shoes and coats.

"We encountered an unforeseen distraction as we were seeking shelter from the cold on our way." Ami told her and Makoto saw Rei's mouth twitch; they all knew what the sentence really meant. Minako flung her coat carelessly on the rack and bounced past Rei with a bubbly shout of how she was going to make new tea.

To Makoto's surprise their host didn't protest to Minako going about in her kitchen, but simply led the rest to her room where she cleaned away the tray of old tea. They settled around the table, each on her usual place and Usagi's eyes searched the bookshelves behind her for any new mangas Rei might have bought since yesterday, or forgotten to put away from Usagi's grasp. But as always Rei's room was tidy, with nothing left on display that was not intended to be there.

Ami had put on her glasses and started to pile up books on the table. "Now that we're finished with history, the next exams are maths and modern Japanese. Although modern Japanese is set on the coming Friday I though we might do a little revision of maths today, for it usually takes Usagi longer to get it right. Japanese shouldn't be that big of a problem for any of us."

Usagi answered with a high-pitched wail. "Mercy Ami! I still have not recovered from that history exam and you want to kick a person who's already down with mathematics? Can't we do something fun or at least relaxing for one day?"

While Ami just smiled sympathetically at the princess, Rei was about to snap a harsh comment at her. Lucky she was blocked by Minako entering the room with freshly brewed tea.

"You can't just take the day off Usagi." the other blonde said, having heard the last bit of conversation. "If you want to go out with Mamoru on Sunday you have to learn your stuff another day."

They all stared at Minako as she calmly settled down next to Rei, amazed at the sudden display of seriousness. Makoto eyed her curiously. "Are you sure you're feeling well Minako? Or are these some late effect from the exam?"

"Neither. I just trying to appease Rei-chan." She beamed at the girl next to her "Is it working?"

"No."

Minako looked crestfallen at the flat answer. "But it might if you keep trying" Rei winked at her.

"Speaking of Sunday" Makoto took the opportunity to speak. "I was thinking, since we're all single.."

"Hey! I'm not single!" Usagi piped up indignant.

"almost all single." Makoto continued. "we could meet at my apartment on and I'll cook a Valentine's dinner. I mean you guys are like family to me and I love you all, so I thought I could say thank you for having you and make some chocolates..."

She trailed off, feeling her cheeks grow warm, in her head it had somehow sounded less embarrassing. Still it was true, she loved each of her friends dearly, so why not spend the day dedicated to love with them?

"You know you don't have to thank us. We're Senshi, we will always stick together no matter what."

"Yes, Rei's right!" Usagi nodded vigorously.

"Of course I know. " Makoto stammered, still blushing faintly. "But I just thought it nice if we would come together..."

"Makoto that's unfair making me choose between Mamoru and your chocolate."

Everybody laughed at Usagi's complaint and Makoto assured her that she would get her chocolate on Monday at school.

"I would never want to draw Mamoru-san's wrath by stepping between him and you." she laughed.

"I'm sorry Mako-chan." Minako said as she looked down on the table "but I'm already busy... going to a mixer... with some girls from my old volleyball team."

Unseen to the others Rei pinched Minako and the girl flinched. As if nothing had happened Rei continued. "I won't be able to make it either, I'm on my own here on Sunday, so I have to stay here, I'm sorry"

Makoto began to look disappointed, this weren't the answers she had hoped for. She looked at Ami. "What about you?"

Ami returned her look shyly. "My mum is on duty on Sunday. If you don't mind it, I'd love to come."

"Of course I don't mind, I'm happy if you were to come over." Makoto assured her, her mood instantly brightening a little at having at least one of her friends to spend the day with.

"But you don't have to cook anything fancy or trouble yourself." Ami hastened to say, but Makoto brushed it aside. "I'll just do whatever strikes me." she said, pleased to see Ami smile.

In the pause that followed Rei took one of the books from the stack and flipped it open. "Let's get to studying, we lost enough time."

Usagi groaned and Makoto sighed, she knew they had to study, but at the moment she understood the dislike of her princess perfectly well, but in two weeks time they all would be thankful for everything Rei or Ami had explained to them.

At five o'clock sharp Ami rang at Makoto's door. Inside she could hear shuffling, then steps coming closer and then her friend greeted her. "Come in, come in, I'm just doing the finishing touches." Makoto told her. She was still wearing her rose-coloured apron.

Ami followed into the apartment and, while Makoto vanished in her kitchen once more, made her way to the living room, where Makoto had set the table for the two of them. She dropped her bag and walked to the kitchen, wanting to ask if there was anything she could help with but when she reached the threshold Ami just stood there and watched Makoto. She had her back to the door, and was with one hand busily stirring in a pot which Ami took to hold the soup, while she was arranging vegetables on a plate with the other. Watching these slender fingers go about their tasks was something Ami wouldn't mind doing all day. So she just stood there, her gaze fixed on Makoto's graceful movements, smiling to herself and thinking that she was lucky to have her friend to herself today.

Suddenly Makoto spun around, the vegetable plate in her arms, effectively breaking Ami out of her reverie. They both looked at each other for a moment.

"I didn't notice you."

"Sorry, I was just looking if there was anything I could help with."

"No, it's alright, every thing's ready."

Ami nodded and moved for Makoto to pass, feeling embarrassed at being caught staring at her friend.

The dinner tasted delicious, Makoto had surpassed herself today her friend thought, and, determined to savour every bite Ami took her time eating.

When they had finished, Makoto was about to start clearing the table, but Ami insisted on doing it, suggesting Makoto might make some tea. At last, when all the dishes had been stored in the dishwasher and the table cleared, they sat together on the couch, each a cup of steaming tea in front of them.

Ami held the cup to her mouth inhaling the scent. It was Makoto's favourite brew, she noticed, rose tea. Tentatively she tested it with her tongue, finding it too hot to drink already. She was about to say something to Makoto when her friend suddenly jumped up from the couch.

"I almost forgot!" she cried, dashed into the kitchen and came back again, a pink wrapped box in her hands. "Here's the chocolate I made."

"You didn't need to trouble yourself, you already made dinner." Ami said, hesitantly taking the box Makoto held out to her.

"But I wanted to. And I already promised Usagi-chan she would get some on Monday."

"Thanks..."

Makoto sat down next to Ami, for she had noticed the hesitancy in her gestures and the sad tone in her voice. "What's wrong Ami?" she asked as she gently placed a hand on the shoulder of her friend.

The girl scooted away a little, just out of reach from Makoto's hands and placed the wrapped chocolate on the table. "You planned all this because you wanted to forget you have no boyfriend this year, am I right? You wanted a party and now you're stuck with only me. I'm sorry Mako-chan."

Makoto stared at her small friend. She didn't believe what she had just heard. Harder than she had indented she put her tea cup down on the table, spilling brown droplets on the glass surface of the table, but she had something to clarify. "That is nonsense! Those Valentine's dates these past years all ended with me being sulky or heartbroken and I've had enough of that stupid crap."

"But why did you invite us all then?" Ami asked, not sounding convinced. Kino Makoto not looking for a guy who resembled her old sempai, was unusual.

"I meant what I said at Rei's. Valentine was supposed to be about love so I thought I'd spend the day with people whom I love deeply and who care about me as well."

Reluctantly Ami looked up and met Makoto's eyes, they seemed sincere and Ami wished to believe her words. A small flicker of hope sparked in her chest.

"So I'm not a replacement for a guy you didn't get?" she asked meekly.

Makoto laughed out loud. "Of course not Ami! You're my friend, my best friend and I am completely happy with you here."

A smile bloomed on her face as she reached out for her bag, to draw another wrapped box from it. "So is it okay for me to give you these?" she asked shyly, and stammered on. "They're not self-made like yours, but I uh... wanted to have a gift for you..."

Makoto didn't reply, only reached out and drew Ami into her arms. A hug which Ami returned with as much strength as she could, allowing herself for a moment to cling onto Makoto without thinking what might come of it.

Yes, she thought, spending Valentine with the persons one loved was wonderful


End file.
